


A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Sex, Stanford and A Sweetshop 'verse [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Scene, Coda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Dean and Castiel after Sam and Gabriel left the room in The Christmas Special. (HINT: Porn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action

**Author's Note:**

> So....someone wanted to see what happened to Dean and Cas after Sam dragged Gabriel out of the sparring room. Things got....heated? And porny. And Cas wanted his turn topping.

  
  
  
  
“Gabe making pie?” Dean asked, watching Cas walk towards him, his movements slow and deliberate.  He licked his lips.  

 

“Apple and cherry.”  

 

“Then fuck yes we are coming.”  Dean said, stepping closer to Castiel.  His lips curled at the implication of his words and he watched Cas’ pupils dilate.  He smirked, watching as Cas nodded to Sam as the two of them left.    
  
  
Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean.  “A suggestive statement Dean?”    
  
  
Dean shook his head and fought down a shiver as Cas stepped closer.  “A statement of fact.”  

 

Castiel licked his lips.  “Oh?”  He stopped, inches away from Dean, staring straight into his eyes.  “Then I’ll make you a deal Dean.”  Castiel said, watching Dean’s pupil’s dilate until there was only a small ring of green present.  “You pin me.  You fuck me.  I pin you?  I do what I want.”  He watched Dean’s chest stop moving for a moment, his breath caught in his throat.  “But don’t worry.  I won’t fuck you dry.”  Castiel turned and walked a few steps away from Dean, his hips swaying back and forth before he turned and assumed another stance.  “Deal?  Gloves are off Dean.  Pin me.  If you can.”    

  
His mouth went dry and he stared at Cas, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do.  He was caught off guard when Cas flew into motion, his arms and legs a blur.  Dean stumbled back and fell to the mat, scrambling back to his feet to find Cas staring at him with the same intensity as before.    
  
  
“Giving up already Dean?”  Castiel’s lips curled in a slow smirk.  He inhaled slowly and let his eyes trail up Dean’s body.  “Perhaps you might have more luck if you removed your shirt as well?”  

 

Dean smirked and stripped his shirt off, throwing it to the side.  The way Cas was staring at him...fuck he felt devoured already.  “Not giving up by a long shot.”  

 

Castiel let his eyes trail over Dean’s torso, the smooth shifting of muscles as he inhaled and exhaled.  “Excellent.”  He circled Dean and watched every movement.  “Ready?”

 

Dean wiped his mouth off and turned to face Cas.  He wasn’t going to be caught off guard again.  “Yeah.”  This time when the whirlwind of motion came at him, he was ready for it.  He blocked the first two punches from Cas and caught a kick coming at his left side.  Another punch glanced off his shoulder as he ducked inside Cas’ guard and forced him off balance.  

 

The fight tilted in his favor.  Dean managed to knock Cas to the ground twice, but each time, Cas rolled to his feet and brushed off the hits like they had been nothing.    
  
  
“Tired, Dean?”  Castiel stared at Dean and licked his lips.  

 

The sight of Cas’ eyes, still dark and hot, sent a shiver up Dean’s spine.  For the first time, he thought about throwing the fight, about letting Cas pin him, just to see what would happen.  “Nope.  Fresh as a daisy.”  He watched Cas tilt his head and chuckled.  Reference, right.  Cas was always bad with those.  Had told him so ages ago.  

 

“Then perhaps instead of defending you might find me worth attacking?”  Castiel raised an eyebrow and bounced on the balls of his feet.    
  
“Much as you have mocked me for my technique, I do pay attention Cas.”  Dean said, licking his lips and watching another rivulet of sweat trail down Cas’ chest.  “You are at your best on defense.”  

 

Castiel dropped his arms by his sides and narrowed his eyes at Dean.  “You think so?”  

 

“Your fights with Sam and I say so.”  Dean shrugged and stared at Cas.  He watched the muscles in his arms ripple and shift.  He licked his lips.  Fucking hell.  Cas was ridiculous.  He felt a shiver run up his spine when Cas continued to stare at him.  

 

“Hmm.”  Castiel hummed.  “Perhaps.  Unlikely though.”  He rolled his shoulders and stalked towards Dean.  

 

Dean was tense and ready for anything Castiel was about to throw at him, whether it was to launch into a flurry of movement or an attempt to get him to the ground.  He was not ready for Castiel to grab him by the shoulders and yank him down and into a kiss.  “Mff!”  

 

In a moment, Castiel swept Dean’s legs out from under him and pinned him to the mat, his hips rocking forward to give a slow grind against Dean’s thigh.  “I win, Dean.”  

 

“Fucking shit Cas, that’s cheating!  You’re not going to walk up to someone and kiss them!”  Dean growled.  

 

Castiel gave a chuckle, low in his throat.  “No, Dean.  I will do that only with you.  I believe that you would get jealous if I utilized this method with others.”  

 

“Damn right I would.”  Dean snarled, pulling Cas down and into another kiss.  

 

Castiel reached up and pinned Dean’s wrists to the mat beneath him.  “No.  I win.  I pinned you.  You demanded I use underhanded tactics and I have.”  He leaned down and kissed the pulse point in Dean’s neck, watching him shudder again.  

 

Dean swore and shuddered.  “Do you have anything remotely resembling lube with you?”  His hips rocked up, almost against his will.  

 

Castiel shook his head and bit down at the spot where Dean’s neck met his collarbone.  He sucked hard and made a pleased sound as a bruise started to form.  “I still know what I will do to you.”  He rocked forward, a wet spot already staining the front of his pants.  

 

“What’s that?”  He wasn’t curious.  He wasn’t, damn it.  But fucking hell, when Cas got all growly like that how was he supposed to resist?  

 

Castiel shifted so he could pin down both of Dean’s wrists with one hand.  “I thought about fucking your mouth.  Those pretty lips of yours.”  He trailed one finger over Dean’s lower lip and watched Dean shudder again.  “Then I thought of you fucking my thighs, so close to what you want, but not enough.”  

 

“Cas!”  Dean swore and shuddered again, his body starting to shake.  Fucking hell.  Cas was going to make him come, just like this.

 

Castiel leaned closer to whisper in Dean’s ear.  “I considered fucking your thighs.”  He rocked against Dean again, watching as the man beneath him arched.  “I imagined us rutting together, your hand wrapped around us as we moved as one.”  

 

“Fuck, Cas, please!”  Dean bucked his hips up, desperate for more friction, but Cas was sitting in the perfect spot to keep him from getting any additional friction.  

 

“Then I understood what I truly wanted Dean.  I want to see you, just like this, a sheen of sweat on your golden skin, your muscles warm and pliant, bruises from a good fight starting to form.”  Castiel was close enough that he teased his tongue along the shell of Dean’s ear.  “I want to watch you, hard and desperate for me, begging for my touch as I make you come, just like this, my voice leading the way.”  

 

Dean would be embarrassed about the whine that escaped from his throat later.  It was loud and desperate and fuck, he was so hard and so close and Cas had barely even fucking touched him.  “Cas, fucking hell, touch me, fuck, touch me!”  

 

Castiel gave a short chuckle.  “Could you come like this for me Dean?  The barest hint of friction, aching and desperate for me to do anything to you?”  He trailed his free hand up Dean’s chest, then gave a prompt scratch down Dean’s breastbone.  

 

“I’m certain that you could.”  His lips curled into a smirk as Dean moaned, loudly.  He teased his fingers around a nipple, watching it harden under the faintest touch.  “Tell me how you want to come Dean.  How you want me to claim you.”  

 

Dean spread his legs wide, gasping as Cas’ entire body sank against him.  “You.  Just want you Cas.  That’s all I want.  Need you.”  

 

“You have me Dean.  All of me.  Tell me how you want to come.”  Castiel ordered, shifting his legs so he had Dean’s entire body pinned once again.  

 

He strained against Cas’ hold, growling.  “Fuck, Cas, touch me!”  

 

Castiel licked his lips.  Dean was delicious like this.  Begging for a touch.  Begging for something, for anything that he could give.  He could see Dean’s erection straining his sweatpants, a wet spot now having formed at the tip.  “No.  I shall touch you with my words.  Order you to come.”  Dean bucked again, but he managed to hold him down.  “Yes.  I like that idea.”  

 

He leaned in close.  “Beautiful.”  Castiel breathed and took a slow breath.  “Imagine me kissing along your neck Dean.  I would not be gentle.  I would bite and suck.  I would leave marks, to show the world that you belong to me.  You are mine.”  He bit down on the soft skin beneath Dean’s ear and watched as a hoarse shout escaped him.  

 

“You have a body worthy of worshipping Dean.  Your life is written across every inch of you.  A scar here, a burn there, I want to learn them.  To learn you.  Every piece of you.”  Castiel pulled back to stare at Dean, stroking his thumb across his cheek and over small freckles.  Another loud moan escaped his lover and Castiel licked his lips.  

 

“I’d leave your cock for last Dean.  You would be like you are now.  Desperate.  Hard.  Craving a touch, a lick, a suck.  You want, don’t you Dean?”  

 

“Cas, yes, please, fuck, I’m so close.”  Dean whined.  He bucked his hips up, his sweatpants enough friction to be maddening, but not enough to throw him over the edge.  Later, he’d be embarrassed by how easy this was for Cas, but fuck, not right now.  

 

Castiel breathed in, looking down the length of Dean again before back to green eyes, eyes that had captivated him from the start.  “Tell me what you want me to do to you.  Then I will let you come.”  

 

Dean swallowed and rocked his hips up, trying to entice Cas into touching him.  “Want you to fucking touch me!”  

 

Castiel smiled and let his free hand curl over Dean’s hip, shifting backwards to cup Dean’s ass and squeeze.  He watched Dean gasp and rock up again.  “And how do you want me to touch you Dean?”

 

“I don’t fucking care, just touch-AH!”  Dean arched off the mat as Cas’ fingers were suddenly pressed against his entrance, his whole body shuddering hard.  “C-Cas…”  

 

He disliked the restriction of the pants Dean was still wearing, but for now, it suited his teasing perfectly.  Castiel rubbed again, just enough to torment as he looked up at Dean.  “Do you want me to touch you here Dean?  Let my finger slip into you while I watch you come without being touched?”    
  
“Not through my pants I don’t.”  Dean growled.  He huffed out a laugh as Cas yanked the pants off of him in quick movements.  Then those long fingers were back.  He growled.  “Fucking hell Cas-”

 

“Quiet now Dean.”  Castiel ordered.  He hummed and slid his finger slowly over the pucker, watching as Dean’s body shook, his thighs trembling.  “Would you let me take you?  Just like this?  One finger, two, then all of me?”  

 

Dean tried to suck in a breath of air.  “I’ve seen you naked.  Three fingers.”  He whined when Cas pressed a little harder, the tip of his finger sinking into him.  “Fuck, Cas, please.  Please.”  

 

Castiel smiled down at Dean and pressed a kiss to his collar bone.  “You are so beautiful like this Dean.  Will you come for me like this?  Imagining me inside you?  Claiming you as mine and mine alone?”  

 

He wanted to protest, fight back his orgasm and bring Cas over with him, but when Cas gave a firm touch to his perineum, Dean covered his mouth to hold back the scream.  His orgasm was a tidal wave of pleasure as he sank back to the mat, trembling.  “F-fucking hell Cas.”  

 

Castiel stared at Dean, at the picture he made, golden skin glistening with sweat and come, cheeks flushed and he wanted.  Oh he wanted.  “I would suggest that we leave the building now Dean.”  He leaned forward again, turning his head to whisper in Dean’s ear.  “I would like to make you scream properly in the safety of my apartment.”  

 

His dick twitched with interest and Dean glared at Cas.  “I need to be able to sit tomorrow.”  

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow.  “Do you?  I believe that is incorrect.  You will be spending tomorrow in my bed.”  

  
Dean groaned.  Fucking hell.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action [ podfic ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365634) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
